Many life saving devices require a victim to grab onto something and hold on until the victim can reach a safe location accessible to rescue personnel. For example, a rope or flotation device may be thrown or maneuvered into a position where a victim can reach it, hold onto it, and be pulled to safety. A rope or flotation device requires the victim to exert some effort to hold on. However, the victim may not have the strength to hold onto such devices, making it difficult to pull the victim to safety. Therefore, it is desirable to use a device that can assist in saving a victim without requiring effort from the victim.